Migraine headaches or migraines are generally described as recurrent severe headaches, which can be disabling to the sufferer. The duration of migraines can last up to seventy-two (72) hours and be accompanied nausea, vomiting and sensitivity to light. It is generally agreed that to successfully treat a migraine, concentrations of an anti-migraine drug in the bloodstream must reach a therapeutic level within a certain time from the onset of the migraine headache in order to be effective in reducing and/or eliminating the migraine headache. DHE is effective for the treatment of migraines. DHE can be administered intramuscularly, subcutaneously, as a nasal spray, or by other delivery routes.
DHE (as with other medicaments), however, degrades when exposed to oxygen. To be effective, the dissolved oxygen content needs to be maintained below at least 2 ppm and more preferably around 0.5 ppm. At present, DHE is only available in ampoules for injection using a manual syringe or for use in a nasal spray. The ampoules protect the medication from oxygen exposure while stored within the ampoule. The use of ampoules, however, requires the user to carryout a number of manipulations prior to use including breaking open the ampoule in order to either draw the medication into a syringe or inserting the opened ampoule into a nasal spray for use. Breaking the ampoule may be hazardous because it may produce shards of glass or particles that may mix with the medication and be injected or inhaled by the migraine sufferer. While the ampoule is open and prior to insertion in either the syringe or the nasal sprayer, the DHE is exposed to oxygen, which can lead to degradation of the DHE. Furthermore, DHE is often self administered by the migraine sufferer. Self administration occurs while the sufferer may be experiencing reduced functional and concentration abilities. As such, the sufferer may improperly administer the correct dosage of medication or take an over or under dosage of the medication.
There is a need for a safe and effective method of storing and administering medicaments, such as DHE, that protects against oxygen degradation and allows a migraine sufferer to self administer a predetermined dosage of medication.